mkatsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Dizzy Pound Puppies
Dizzy(VPPF006) was born on October 12, 2003 in the Pound Puppies Mob. Her mother was Eriole and her father was Zodus. Her litter-mates were her one sister Dudley(VPPM005) and one brother Duke(VPPM007). They were the second litter born in the Pound Puppies ever. The new pups brought the group up to twelve members. The Pound Puppies ran from other bigger groups still. They survived to adulthood. Eriole gave birth on March 30, 2004 to Rose, Parsley, Nutmeg and VPPM011. Sadly VPPM011 was predated a few months later. On July 19, 2004 Skinner gave birth to Flashmen, Pickle and Chips. On October 23, 2004, Eriole gave birth to Bubbles and Squeak. On April 24, 2005 Eriole gave birth to Carlos, Woopie, Marilyn and Frank. Blossom gave birth to Len and Squiggy on July 20, 2005. Eriole evicted Dizzy for the first time along with Blossom, Mango and Nutmeg. On September 23, 2005 Eriole gave birth to Houdini, Sondheim, Angie and Melanie. All four female rejoined the group. Mango and Blossom aborted their litters. Eriole evicted Mango, Rose and Nutmeg and gave birth to Magnus, Clyde, Mary Pat and Shelly on May 36, 2006. Eriole evicted Blossom, Mango, Dizzy, Parsly, Chips and Bubbles. Eriole gave birth to Crackles, Pops, Mamble and Snappy on December 12, 2006. Dizzy and her older sister Blossom rejoined the group. Mango, Parsly, Chips and Bubbles formed and new group where Parsley ousted her older sister and became the dominant female. Blossom was predated leaving Dizzy as the oldest female in the group. Eriole evicted Dizzy, Rose, Nutmeg and Squiggy from the group. On June 14, 2007 Eriole gave birth to Gumpy, Pottis, Millis, Kev and Nibbles. Then two months later Eriole was bitten by a snake and died. Dizzy was the oldest female in the group so she assumed dominance. Her father Zodus left the group after Dizzy assumed dominance but returned. In January 2008 Dizzy, Marilyne,Woopie, Squiggy and Melanie were all pregnant. Dizzy evicted Marilyn, Woopie, Squiggy and Melanie from the group. Dizzy lost her litter to pregnant Angie. Angie gave birth but her litter was killed by Squiggy who gave birth to Attila, Apollo, Athena and Achilles on March 28, 2008. In Apirl of 2008 Zodus went roving along with Dudley, Flashman and Duke assumed dominance. Mary Pat gave birth but her litter was killed. Shelly gave birth to Pepper, Big Si and Bing on August 18, 2008. Bab Boy Buddy appeared and mated with Angie who gave birth to Tina and Billy on December 7, 2008. Bing was predated some time before. Angie's daughter Billy was killed by the Hyena. Dizzy evicted Squiggy, Angie, Mary Pat and Shelly from the group but they rejoined. In March a month after she evicted the females Duke, Pickle, Sondheim, Magnus and Clive left the group. Then in April of 2009 Pookie, Hugo, Atlas, Balboa, Jimi Hendrix and Frankie joined the group and kicked out Dudley, Flashman, Frank, Carlos, Houdini and Squeak. Pookie assumed male dominance beside Dizzy but in May Pookie lost dominance to Hugo. Dizzy was pregnant but lost her litter to Millis who gave birth to Yossy on May 21, 2009. Dizzy was pregnant again in June by Hugo this time. She evicted Snap, Pop and Millis and gave birth to Sparky, Kookie, Sophie and Lyric. When the pups were a few days old, former dominant male Pookie made a burrow move. He carred the pups along with confused members of the Pound Puppies. Dizzy stopped the burrow move but Pookie ran away from the group taking Sophie along with him. Atlas and Balboa heard her cries and went to find her, Balboa carring Youssy. He dropped her and went roving. Sophie got left the behind along and disappeared along with Balboa, Atlas and Youssy. Sophie late appeared with some rovers and joined the Xerxes. On October 15, 2009 Dizzy gave birth to VPPP055, Annie, Divida, Marsh. Sadly VPPP055 died soon after. On February 12, 2010 Dizzy gave birth to Lady Day, Ella, Charlie, Jango and Max. All the pups survived. On June 22, 2010 Dizzy gave birth to Twiggy, Sarge and VPPF066. Sadly VPPF066 was predated in October. On October 17, 2010 Dizzy gave birth to Zoltron, Yorkie, Mr. Nut Nut and Spotty. Dizzy gave birth to Lucky, Cookie, Niblet, Strudel and Squirt on December 13, 2010. This was Dizzy's last litter. On February 5, 2011, Dizzy was bitten by a cape cobra and died. Her daughter Lady Day became the dominant however she son died in March 2012 and Twiggy became the new dominant female. Hugo died on September 6, 2011. Links Pound Puppies Mob Eriole Whiskers Zodus Elveera Category:Pound Puppies meerkats Category:Dominant meerkats Category:Dominant female meerkats Category:Deceased meerkats